defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatah
Fatah (Arabisch: الفتح - al-Fatah; letterlijk: 'de overwinning') is een Palestijnse politieke beweging. Vroeger was zij een guerrillabeweging, die later ook terroristische aanslagen pleegde, tegenwoordig is zij een politieke partij, met een terroristische tak, de Al Aqsa Martelarenbrigades. Naamgeving Fatah werd op 10 oktober 1959 mede door Yasser Arafat (1929-2004) in Koeweit opgericht. De naam is een omgekeerde afkorting van Harakat at-Tahrir al-Filastini ("Bevrijdingsbeweging van Palestina"). Niet omgekeerd zou dit namelijk "dood" betekenen in het Arabisch. De term Fatah wordt echter ook gebruikt om de islamitische uitbreiding in de 8e eeuw te noemen. Daardoor heeft Fatah voor moslims een positieve connotatie. Doelstellingen Fatahs hoofddoel is "de bevrijding van Palestina": de beëindiging van het zionisme en het herstellen van de staat Palestina op het oorspronkelijke grondgebied van het Britse mandaat (territorium 1921-1947). Dat is althans wat er nog steeds in het Handvest van de PLO staat. Sinds een aantal jaren heeft Fatah echter een andere rol aangenomen. Ze streeft alleen nog naar de stichting van een onafhankelijke Palestijnse staat, waar de Gazastrook en Westelijke Jordaanoever (inclusief Oost-Jeruzalem) (territorium 1949-1967) deel uit van moeten maken. De belangrijkste doelstellingen van Fatah zoals geformuleerd in hun statuten zijn: * Artikel 12: Volledige bevrijding van Palestina en de uitroeiing van het zionistische economische, politieke, militaire en culturele bestaan. * Artikel 13: Vestiging van een onafhankelijke democratische staat met volledige soevereiniteit in alle Palestijnse gebieden, en met Jeruzalem als hoofdstad; en met bescherming van de rechten en de gelijkberechtiging van de burgers, zonder enige vorm van raciale of religieuze discriminatie. Aanslag in Nederland Op 6 februari 1972 plaatsten Fatah-terroristen twee bommen bij verdeelstations van de Gasunie. Eén wordt tijdig ontdekt, de ander zorgde voor veel schade. Geschiedenis Fatah werd opgericht in 1958-1959 door leden van de Palestijnse diaspora. Dit waren voornamelijk hogeropgeleide Palestijnen die in de Golfstaten werkten. Zij waren vluchteling geweest in Gaza en waren gaan studeren in Caïro. De meest opmerkelijke van deze mensen was Yasser Arafat, die hoofd was van de Palestijnse studentenbeweging van 1952 tot 1956. Fatah werd de dominante kracht in de Palestijnse zaak na de Zesdaagse Oorlog van 1967. Deze oorlog deelde de genadeslag uit aan het Arabisch-nationalisme dat George Habash nog had geïnspireerd tot de Arabisch-nationalistische beweging. Vanaf het begin stond de gewapende strijd, zoals die zich manifesteerde in de grote Opstand van 1936-1939, en de militaire rol van de Palestijnse strijders in de Arabisch-Israëlische Oorlog van 1948, centraal voor Fatah. Fatah sloot zich aan bij de PLO en bemachtigde het leiderschap ervan in 1969. Dit nadat de andere leden van de PLO (het Volksfront voor de Bevrijding van Palestina en het Democratisch Front voor de Bevrijding van Palestina) gemarginaliseerd waren. Een citaat van de BBC over deze periode gaat als volgt: "Mr Arafat took over as chairman of the executive committee of the PLO in 1969, a year that Fatah is recorded to have carried out 2,432 guerrilla attacks on Israel.""Fatah: Political heavyweight floored" BBC, 26 januari 2006. De eerste guerrilla-aanval van Fatah vond plaats op 3 januari 1965. Zij probeerden toen de Israeli National Water Carrier te saboteren, die toen net begonnen was met werken. De aanval werd afgeslagen door de Israëlische veiligheidskrachten. De leiders van Fatah werden naar Libanon verbannen vanuit Jordanië. Dit na gewelddadige confrontaties met het Jordaanse leger, die veel weg hadden van een oorlog. Dit vond plaats in 1970-1971 en begon met "Zwarte September" in 1970. Tussen 1960 en 1980 zorgde Fatah voor training voor een brede radius aan groepen uit Europa, het Midden-Oosten, Azië en Afrika. Zij voerden ook meerdere aanvallen uit tegen Israëlische doelwitten in West-Europa en het Midden-oosten in de jaren '70. Sommige militante groepen die zichzelf verbonden met Fatah, en anderen die direct onder Fatah stonden, voerden vliegtuigkapingen uit en zelfs terroristische aanslagen. Zij werden vaak gelinkt aan de beweging "Zwarte September" van Abu Nidal. Fatah kreeg wapens, explosieven en training van de voormalige USSR en van staten uit het Europese Oostblok. China zou ook wapens hebben geleverd. Ook het Japanse Rode Leger, de IRA, Libië, Soedan en Noord-Jemen zorgden voor steun in de vorm van trainingsfaciliteiten of door ondersteunende terreur uit te oefenen. Toen Israël Libanon binnenviel in 1982 werd Fatah verspreid over meerdere landen in het Midden-Oosten met de hulp van de Verenigde Staten, sommige Europese overheden, Tunesië, Jemen, Algerije, Irak en anderen. In de periode 1982-1993 bevond het Fatah-leiderschap zich in Tunesië. Het was ook hier dat Arafat een aanval van Israëlische vliegtuigen overleefde. Zij bombardeerden zijn hoofdkwartier op het moment dat hij normaal aanwezig zou zijn. Arafat had echter zijn chauffeur een omweg laten volgen op weg naar zijn hoofdkwartier. Tot aan zijn dood was Arafat hoofd van de PLO. De huidige vertegenwoordiger van Fatah is Farouk Kaddoumi, die kort na Arafat's dood werd verkozen. Hij is ook de leider van Fatah. In de Socialistische Internationale heeft Fatah de status van "Observer Party", waarnemer. Fatah steunde Mahmoud Abbas in de Palestijnse presidentsverkiezingen van 2005. Ook in 2005 won Hamas een grote overwinning in bijna alle gemeenteraden waar ze opkwamen. Fatah moest echter dringend hervormd worden. De BBC vernoemde het als volgt: "the PA's performance has been a story of corruption and incompetence - and Fatah has been tainted." Political analyst Sallah Abdelshafi told BBC about the difficulties of Fatah leadership: "I think it's very, very serious - it's becoming obvious that they can't agree on anything.""Fatah faces reform crossroads" BBC, 27 maart 2005. Op 14 december 2005 verklaarde Marwan Barghouti vanuit een Israëlische gevangenis dat hij een nieuwe politieke partij had gevormd met de naam "al-Mustaqbal" (De Toekomst). Deze is voornamelijk samengesteld met leden van Fatah's "Jonge Garde". Dit toonde het ongenoegen onder de jongeren naar de "Oude Garde" toe. Deze Oude Garde bestaat uit de Palestijnse leiders die in ballingschap in Tunesië waren en pas terugkeerden na de Oslo-akkoorden. Normaal zou deze partij apart naar de verkiezingen gaan van januari 2006 en een tegenstander van Fatah zijn. Op 28 december 2005 kwamen Fatah en al-Mustaqbal echter overeen om samen naar de kiezer te gaan, geleid door Barghouti. Fatah beschikte tot de Palestijnse parlementsverkiezingen van 2006 over een ruime meerderheid in het Palestijnse parlement. Bij de laatste verkiezingen moest zij deze positie afstaan aan de radicaal-islamitische organisatie Hamas. Militaire vleugel De militaire tak van Fatah, de al-Aqsa Martelarenbrigades, is door de Europese Unie en de Verenigde Staten aangemerkt als terreurbeweging. Fatah en Hamas; water en vuur Fatah was een lange tijd niet bereid om zich met de extreem-islamitische partij Hamas te verzoenen. Dit komt voor een deel omdat Hamas voor een islamitische staat Palestina streeft, terwijl Fatah graag een vrij enigszins socialistische republiek Palestina wil hebben. Anderzijds is de Fatah tot ontdekking gekomen dat geweld tegen Israël niet helpt. Israël slaat immers hard terug. Ze zijn er meer voor om geweldloos te onderhandelen met Israël en zelfs bereid om Israël te erkennen in ruil voor de Gazastrook en de Westelijke Jordaanoever. Categorie:Politieke Partijen